Back again
by Ally Cullen3622
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob come back to visit and they brought news.


Today is the day I have been waiting for. Renesmee and Jacob are coming to visit! I am so happy and so is Edward, of course. We all are! We are going to have a big welcome home party for them. Well Alice is any way. Alice plans on making it a huge event, as always.

"Almost done" Alice said and for once she sounded relived that she is done planing a party.

"Finally" Edward and I both said at the same time.

"When will they be here?" Alice asked me because I talked to Jacob about three hours ago.

"I don't know your the physic you tell me" I said and everyone laughed.

Before Alice could say anything Emmet said"Bella made a joke! Finally! Edward call the News!"

"Shut up Emmett. You are so rude" I said a little to loudly.

"Sorry Bella. Sorry that for once in you life you said something funny and I had a come back", Emmett said.

"What do you mean come back. I was not even talking to you or about you"I said and everyone than all we saw was a hole the size of Emmett's fist in the wall.

WOW! For some one to be so, so, big Emmit is such a cry baby.

"OK now that Emmett is out of the way let me see" Alice said and than stared in to space. "They will be here in about twenty minutes" Alice said and look at no one but me, she knew I was really the only one who was afraid to she them.

I was afraid because I did not know how they would have changed in two years. I know Renesmee would never change but Jake I was never clear on the whole wolves age and don't age thing.

"Don't worry Bella eveything will be the same"Edward wishpered to me so low only I could hear him.

I nodded. Like that helped any. I guess I am just nervous. For once I wish Edward could read my mind. So he could reassure me that every thing would be OK, that I was worrying way to much.

"There are here"Alice yelled so loud that I am sure they heard outside. Alice ran over and turned the lights I thought was unnecessary. As soon as they walked in the lights went on, I think Alice put way to many lights up.

"Are they trying to blind us?"someone asked.I would know that voice anywhere. Jake.

Alice turned off most of the lights as soon as Jake said that. I was the first one to welcome them. I gave Renesmee huge and a kiss and then I gave Jake a huge and a kiss. After me Edward said "Hello"to Jacob and gave Renesmee a huge.

After Edward everyone gave there hugges. And before anyone could say anything I said"How long are you guys staying?" I asked hoping to get the response I wanted.

"Um...A few days I think " Renesmme said before Jacob.

A few days. That is so not good. Well if Edward and I only had a few days with our daughter we were going to spend the most time with her and Jacob. Edward would not like the Jacob part but he would have to get over it.

"Alice can I talk to you" asked Renesmee

"Sure" said Alice and they both went into the other room so they would not be heard.

While they were talking I decided to talk to my best friend.

"About time you two came around" I said and gave Jacob another huge.

"Yeah I was forced, not that I did not want to come and see you guys again , I wanted to really but we have things to take care of back home " Jacob said stumbling over his word more than I do.

I did not want to know what he was talking I did but I did not want to seem...seem...noise I I noticed Jacob's face.

"Whats wrong Jacob!" I demanded

"Nothing Bella no need to freak out" Jacob said straight after I finished my sentence.

Alice came back in after Jacob finished.

"Alice whats going on" I asked more like demanded.

"Not now Bella I have _thing _to take care of" Alice said and left the room before I could protest.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on before I go insane!" I demanded again.

"I will" said Renesmee.

"Are you sure" Jacob asked.

"Yes, better for them to find out from us than from Alice" Renesmee said and Jacob nodded agreeing with her.

"Mom, dad, Jacob and I are getting married!"Renesmee said.

Everyone just stared.I looked at Edward to see that he did not look as mad as I thought he was good and a surprise to me. I thought Edward would have been furious and be yelling by now, but he was...was... smiling.

"Well,what do you guys think?"she said to Edward and I.

"Well...I think its great,and I am so happy for you guys."I said and then looked at Edward to see what he had to say about the matter.

"I am happy for you both. Renesmee , I am not happy that out of all the people in the world you would pick Jacob , but if you really love him then I am happy for of you "Edward said and then smilied.

"Alice come here please"Renesmee asked and in the same second she called Alice she was in the room.

"What"she asked.

"I told them about me and Jacob, and I know that you are already started on the whole thing ,but I saw what you and Esme did on my mom's wedding and I was wonder if Esme would help to, if she wanted."Renesmee told Alice.

"Yeah that would be great"Alice said and then looked at Esme.

"Yes I would love to!"Esme said with joy.

"Thank you, Esme"Renesmee said.

"Do you want to help?"Alice asked Renesmee.

"No not at all. I want you two and you to only to plan it, I want no part in the planning."Renesmee said to Alice.

"Ok on Esme lets get started"said Alice walking out of the room.

Everyone went there separate ways, did different thing like nothing had occurred.

"Ok what just happened?"I asked Edward confused.

"I think we will have a wedding to attend soon"Edward said and then laughed.

"I know but I don't believe that just happened"I said and after I said it I knew how stupid it sounded.

"Well it did and I am as confused as you are",he told me.

"I don't think so, I mean I know what happened but it happened so fast it doesn't seem true, but we just have to deal I guess"I told him and before he could say anything Renesmee yelled"Mom come on!"

"Where are we going?"I asked

"Dress shopping. You, me, Alice, And Esme"Renesmee said. She sounded so happy.

"O ok"I said .

As soon as we walked in the dress shop Alice went crazy!She was pulling dresses from every rack in the were going every where,in the air, the floor,on the back of the dressing room door,and even on the front of the door!

"Wow!Who is picking the dress here, you or Alice?"I asked Renesmee,who was standing right next to me,and Esme standing next to her ,amazed as I was on how fast Alice was going.

"I thought I was,but I guess I was wrong",Renesmee said with a laugh.

"Um...Alice?",I said taping her shoulder.

"What? O right, sorry Renesmee",Alice said realizing what she had done.

"Its fine no big thing",Renesmee said to Alice.

"Yes it is a big thing Renesmee! You and Jacob will only get married once, and I want you to pick out what you want "Alice said.

"No. You were just doing what I asked no need to apologize"Renesmee said.

"Are you sure"Alice asked Renesmee.

"Yes I am sure Alice"Renesmee said.

After almost two hours of dress shopping we ,well Alice, finally found a dress. It was beautiful,it was white silk with a white rose on the side. Alice already picked out her shoes. Nothing special just plain white high heels. Finally we were ready to go home.

After we got done shopping we went home. We walked through the door, and we only saw Jacob. He was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Where is every one?"I asked.

"They all went hunting"Jacob said.

I did not notice how long we were gone. We left at 2:30 P.M. and now it is 12:00 A.M. I could not believe we were gone that long.

"O. Should have guessed"I said.

"So where is the dress?"asked Jacob.

"NO NO NO!"Alice yelled"you are not going to see it till the wedding."

Alice is traditional. She would not even let Edward see my dress, and he is her brother.

"OK OK Alice don't freak out, just thought I would ask"Jacob said, he sounded scared.

"Well, don't because I will get only more mad"Alice said.

"Don't count on it. I can not risk getting my head bit off"Jacob said with a laugh.

"OK, Alice can you please stop yelling at my future husband, and go put up the dress"Renesmee asked.

"Ok ok"Alice said then ran up stairs.

Then Edward and everyone else walked through the door.I have never really been around when all of them went together. It is just usually just me and Edward.

"O your back, finally"Edward said as he was walking towards me.

"Yeah we just got back actually. Jacob said you all went hunting?"I said.

"Yes, we all were bored"Edward said, it looked like he was staring at me, like I was the only one in the world.

Later that night we went back to our house with Jacob and Renesmee. Edward and I live in a different house then the rest of the Cullen's. Jacob and Renesmee were staying with us.

"Mom I am going hunting, do you want to come? I thought you might because you did not get to because of the whole dress thing"Renesmee asked, we were the only ones in the room.

Jacob and Edward were some where.

"Um...no thank you. I am good. I will go a little later"I said.

"Ok later than"Renesmee said heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait have you seen your father or Jake at all"I asked her.

"Um...no. Last I saw either of them is when we got home"Renesmee said and then went out the door.

"Well thanks"I said to myself.

Well the whole house was empty. I did not know what to do. I just went and set on the couch. I have not had much time to think at all,because of the wedding. Every thing was happening so fast. Its almost time for the wedding, 2 days. 2 days I can't believe it.

"Bella"Edward said.

"Edward where have you been?"I asked.

"Out"he said with a big smile on his face.

"Out where?"I asked.

"Out here"he said holding up it looked like 2 dozen red roses.

"O Edward they are beautiful thank you. You did not have to do that"I said as he handed them to me.

"It is nothing, I love you so that means what ever I do for you is no trouble"he said as I got up to put the flowers in a vase.

"I love you to Edward, now I feel Like I have to something for you"I confessed.

"Well you don't"he said.

"Name something I can do, one little thing, one big thing, something!"I said.

"OK you really want to do something for me"he said.

"Yes"I said.

"OK than you can kiss me"he said.

I had no problem with that, but now he sounds like me when I was human.

"OK if you want" I said

As soon After I said it he kissed kiss lasted like 20 seconds.

"Hey have you guys seen...O sorry"Jacob walked in.

"O,Jake, hey, what were you saying?"I said as Edward moved to my side and put his arm around my waist.

"I was wondering if you had seen Renesmee but I am guessing you haven't so I'll go"Jacob said.

"Um Jake she went hunting"I said and Jake headed to the door.

"Thanks"Jacob said and then left.

"Well that was interesting"Edward said.

"Well I would not say interesting, but that was a little weird"I said with a little laugh.

"So Renesmee went hunting?"he asked.

"Yes. We did not go before or after we went shopping so she went now. She wanted me to go, but I was fine"I told him.

"Do you want to go now?"he asked.

"No still fine, but I am a little bored"I said trying to think of something to do.

"What do you have in mind" he asked.

"Well, I thought about going and annoying Emmett, I still think he is mad at me, and with the wedding being in a few days he might do something stupid and involve me"I said and Edward just laughed.

"Well then you should go apologize"he said and then laughed.

He thought it was funny but I was serious. Emmett jokes with every one, except me. Emmett and I had a big thing on making a fool out of each other. Every one thought it was cute, but Emmett and I take the things a little to far some times and some one would always get mad. Like one time we had a bet that Emmett could jump higher then me. If I lost Emmett could do or say any thing he could think of to embarrass me for a whole month. If he lost has to give up his car and drive Alice's little car for one course I won so now Emmett is driving Alice's car for 2 more weeks.

"For what? He just had to _try _to be funny, and see what that got him? Mad and we hate when Emmett is mad, he is no fun"I told him.

"OK what ever, but I say we go see him"he said.

"OK OK fine we will, stop pushing me"I said heading to the door.

"I was not pushing you"he said following me.

When we reached the Cullen house no one was there, or so I came in the room with a big box of decorations bigger then her.

"Alice what is all that?"I asked.

"Your old wedding decorations, I thought I could reuse them, and I think there are pictures from your wedding in here"Alice said.

I did not want to see what was in the box because I already she said Pictures and I had been looking for some I thought Edward lost when we were moving over and over and over again.

"O"I said following Alice into the dinning room.

She just dumped the whole box on the table. As soon as she did I began looking for the all the pictures I could find. I looked carefully not wanting to miss any. After I found all the pictures I could I left. As I looked through them I remembered the moments as if they were happening right here right now right in front of me.

The pictures of Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric. Edward and I dancing,and Jacob and I of Charlie and me, and another of Charlie, Renee, Phil, and me during the reception. These were such good memories. If I could cry I would.

"Whats wrong?"Edward asked.

"Nothing just happy"I said holding up the pictures.

"Let me see"Edward said taking them from my hands.

He looked through them and then smiled.

"I see why you would be"happy" you miss them"he said.

"Yes I do"I said. I would be surprised if any one of them were still alive. I mean Mike,Jessica,Angela,or Eric.

"Well the past is the past"I said and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"Edward asked.

"Back home"I said and them headed out the door.

When I got back I just sat on the couch. I got home before Edward. I had no idea on what I would do when he got back.

"Hey are you OK?"he asked as he sat next to me.

"Yes, I am fine"I told him not looking at him.

"Your a very bad liarer"he told me with a laugh.

After he said that he put his arm around me and pulled me to where I was laying on his chest. I just layed there.

"Try to relax"he told me.

"I'll try but no promises"I said.

"Hey whats going on?"Renesmee said as she came into the room.

"O nothing"I said sitting up.

"Are you sure you look sad"she said.

"Yeah Bells you look down. What did Edward do to you?"he asked looking mad and looking at Edward.

"Nothing Jacob! I was looking at old pictures and I miss the people in them"I said yelling, I think.

"OK OK. Well I am going to go to bed I am tired. Are you tired Renesmee"Jacob asked her.

"Yeah in a minute. Go on"Renesmee told Jacob and then he went to the guest room.

"Can I see the pictures?"she asked.

"Yeah tomorrow you need to go to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow"I told her and then she went to bed.

" at the time"I told Edward, looking at the clock. It was 3:45 A.M.

"What do we have to do tomorrow" he asked.

"Two or three things. Two for sure. One go get you a tux, and two me a dress."I said.

"OK your the boss Bella"He said.

"And don't you forget it"I said. Then I kissed him and then left.

The next day Edward and I went out to get our tux and dress, while Alice finished up the wedding. When we got back everything was done the lights and decorations everything.

"WOW. Alice"I said amazed.

"What?"she asked.

"Everything"I said.

"You like it?"She asked.

"Like, it I love it"I said.

"Me to"said Renesmee walking in the with a box in he hands.

"Whats that?"I asked.

"My wedding bouquet"she said setting the box down on the table and opening the box.

It was beautiful! It was white and red roses tied together with a silk bow.

"Thats beautiful!"I said.

"Well I will have to thank Esme"Renesmee said.

"No need I am right here"Esme said coming into the room.

"Esme thank you! It is better than I thought it would be!"Renesmee said with a smile.

That day went by fast. Not much happened, tomorrow is the wedding! Renesmee and Jacob are asleep, in two separate houses, no thanks to is at the Cullen's house, so tomorrow Alice will have more time, and Jake is here. Alice said that she would put that finishing touches on the wedding. She gave Edward and I jobs. Jobs but not difficult ones. She only gave us three jobs. She even gave me a list so I would not forget anything. She wants everything to be perfect.

Jacob ready and at the house at percicly 2:00 P.M. on the dot ( BELLA THE WEDDING STARTS AT 3:00 P.M. SO BE ON TIME!)

sure you are here before Edward and Jacob so you can help with Renesmee. Just leave them there to get ready.

Edward and Jacob to not fight, and remind them what day it is!

So at about 11:00 A.M. I woke Jake up. I was already ready. I got Edwards and Jacob's clothes out and put them so they would be able to find them when they deccided to get ready.

"Edward I and leaving"I yelled. He ran in to the living room as I called.

"WOW. Bella you look amazing"He said.

"Yeah, Bells you really do"Jake said for behind him.

"Thanks, both of you, but I have to go help Alice. Edward, Jacob, I left a note on the table you should read before you get ready, its from Alice so I would not forget about it."I said going out the door.

"OK "some one said.

When I reached the house It was 1:00. Guests where starting to arrive. As soon as I got there I went straight up stairs. Alice was ready, and so was Renesmee almost. Alice was doing her make up.

"Bella! Finally your here! How may guests are down stairs?"she yelled and asked.

"Sorry. About the guests I am not sure, but a lot"I said, trying to come up with a number close to what I thought.

"I forgive you, now go seat everyone"she said.

"OK OK I am going"I said and back down stairs I went.

After everyone was seated I went back up stairs to see if they were almost ready.

"Hey, People are getting bored down there is she almost ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Go see if Jacob it here, please"she asked.

"OK" I said and then went back down stairs to call Edward.

I left my cell phone at home, and crowd was huge. How many people did Alice invite? After I finally was able to get inside I easily made my way to a phone, I put in Edwards number and on the first ring he picked up.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey, Edward were are you guys?"I asked.

"Bella. We just now got here we are on our way in" he said and then hung up. How rude.

I wondered what they ment by "We just got here, we are on our way in". At least 15 minutes went by. Then when I was about call him again they walked in.

"Edward you really streach the truth you know"I asked laughing.

"Sorry love, I was...talking to Jacob"he said.

"Did he yell at you Jake?"I asked.

"No, but he did lecure me"he said.

"Edward give him a break and come on"I said pulling them both.

Edward went up stairs to walk Renesmee down the isle. I took my seat in the first row with the rest of the Cullens leaving a seat for Edward. The seramony was fast. Then came the reception. It looked simular to mine. It to aslo went by fast. After it was over Alice and the rest of us started cleaning up. Renesmee and Jacob went to change out of the formal wear. When they came back down they tried to help but we would not let them. They just sat on the couch.

"Come on Alice let us help please. You will make me feel bad"Renesmee said.

"No, if you help you will make me feel bad"Alice said in the same sad guilt tone as Renesmee.

After every thing was back in order we all went back to our house so they could get some sleep.

"Will you be staying long?"I asked Renesmee.

"Sorry mom I know you want me to say we will say another year or so but, we can't we have things to do"She said .

"Yes I do want that but I know you guys have thing to do so still, how long?"I asked again.

"Well either tomorrow or the day after"she said.

"O. Let me guess you will need to talk to Jake?"I asked.

"Yep" she said as we walked into the house.

Jacob was standing in the middle of the living room on the phone. He was not on for long after we came in. Jacob and Edward came home before us.

"Jake whats going on you have that loook on your face"we both said at the same time and then laughed.

"Well I don't know how to say this but, we have to leave tonight or first thing tomorrow morning"Jacob said.

"Why!"I yelled.

"I really don't know. Sam just called and said we need to come home NOW"Jake said looking at Renesmee.

"Well two things first ok"I said and they both nodded.

"One stay here and sleep and up can go first thing in the morning. Two call me as soon as you find out what happened"I said looking at Jake.

At that time Jake's cell rang he hit the accept button and the said"Hello, Sam whats going on."

He was not on long maybe two minutes and then hung up.

"Whats going on Jake?"Renesmee and I both asked at the same time.

"Quil and Embry are in the hospitol. We should go pack so we can just leave in the moring"Jake said. then Edward came in the room.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"They have to leave tomorrw morning"I told him.

"Why?"he asked.  
"Quil and Embry are in the hospitol and we don't know why"I told him.

"O. Are you planning on leaving early?"he asked.

"Yes, about 8:30 A.M."he said.

"Then you both better go to bed"Edward said pointing to the clock. It read 3:58 A.M..

"Yeah he is right"Jake told Renesmee.

So they both went to bed.

"Edward they just got here and now they are leaving again"I said upset.

"Well I am sure you would do the same. Some one you love in hurt or in danger and they need you. Well you did do it, with me in italy"he said. I tried not to think about it. I know it happened long ago but still.

"Yeah you know I would we both would, but I still don't want to see them go" I told him.

"I don't either" he said.

Edward and I talked for a while, mostly about when we first meet and after. Nothing special really. I looked at the clock and it was 8:00 A.M.. I went to wake them up.

"Jacob, Renesmee, its 8:00. Come on get up, you said to not let you both go back to sleep" I told them turning the light on.

They both got up and ready. They put there bags in the car and told everyone "Good bye".

"You just got here, you got married, and now your leaving again"I said.

"I am sorry mom. I want to stay. Tell you what, after we find out what is going on ans it is taken care of we will come back down I promise" she said hugging me.

"You promise"I asked her.

"Promise"she said.

She told everyone "Good bye" again, so did Jake.

"Renesmee!"Esme called after her.

"Yes"Renesmee said.

"I am waiting for grandchildren"Esme said laughing.

"I don't think that will happen any time soon Esme"Edward said.

"I can always hope"Esme said laughing again.

I went to say bye to Jake.

"Jake I am going to miss you. You both come back down soon ok"I damanded.

"I will" he said.

"I love you Jake" I said.

"I love you to Bella, see you soon, ok"Jacob said hugging me.

They both got in there car and drove off like last time. I thought it would be easier this time, but like always I was wrong.


End file.
